Dispensing containers of the hand-held variety, e.g. aerosol or spray pump types are used quite commonly for packaging and dispensing a multiplicity of products. Many of the products dispensed could cause harm to uninformed users such as children. Products dispensed may include paint, lacquers, oil, hair spray, insecticides, cleansers, paint removers, oven cleaners, etc. Obviously, due to the hazardousness of such materials, unauthorized utilization of such should be prevented.
Fortunately there are many so-called "child-resistant" devices presently on the market to prevent dispensing of harmful products by children. However, most of these devices rely upon either the difference in strength or manual coordination between an adult and a child. Such reliance oftentimes results in frustration for adults who do not have the strength or manual dexterity even though they have the mental maturity to effect dispensing of the products. This is especially true of persons suffering from arthritis, etc. Thus there is a need for a child-resistant actuator cap which may be utilized on dispensing containers which does not rely on any difference of strength or manual coordination between an adult and a child.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a child-resistant device which may be utilized on dispensing containers which is highly child-resistant but which at the same time is easily usable by adults --indeed the actuator of this invention is particularly suitable for use even by adults suffering from physical disabilities of the hands.